THE BEST TMNT FANFIC EVAH
by Livi-Love
Summary: The TMNT find true love. TMNTOC The summary is bad but the story is much better I promise!


**this is my 1st fanfic so plz no flames kay? :) i wanna fank my sister for makin sergestions.**

**i do not own TMNT, Twilight, Sims 2, the song Love story or anyfink else except the OCs and the really original plot**

**if u r faint hearted plz don't read!  
**

**

* * *

**

One dark night Olive Heart **(A/N she's so totally not based on me!1)** was walking down the street. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt from Hot topic, as well as a tight pair of black jeans and two purple boots. She was wearing a matching belt that was the same colour as her boots. She was so pale she like glowed in the dark (**A/N OMGGG JUST LIEK EDWARD CULLEN!11)**.She had just washed her hair so it was all really smooth and shiny and brown and wavy and it swayed elegantly even though there wasn't any wind. Her eyes were meant to be brown but they were so dark they looked black and mysterious (**A/N Hehe just like mine :D)**.She raised a skinny arm, which was skinny like the rest of her body, and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. Each ear had two piercings in because any more and she wouldn't look so beautiful. All her fingernails were painted black and so were her toenails but they were hidden under black and black striped socks.

She had been at an old lady's house because she was so kind that she helped look after her. Normal 15 yr old girls don't do that but she wasn't normal. She was UNIQUE. Normal 15 yr old girls hang out with their friends and gossip but not Olive! No one liked her because she was so pretty and smart (she took her SATS when she was 13 but got a question wrong (**A/N See she isn't perfect)**). Everyone thought she was snooty and mean but she was really modest and kind! But they didn't give her a chance because they were losers and they should die!

"I am tremendously depressed," Olive said to herself, her voice making everyone nearby stop and smile dreamily as her voice was so beautiful. That morning, some prep called Miley had gotten her bag and had flushed it down the toilet. Their teacher hadn't cared because no one liked Olive. "The solitary thing that could make this day shoddier would be if I was assaulted unexpectedly."

Unexpectedly, a man wearing a purple dragon costume came out. Olive was so surprised that she didn't do anything as the guy in the cheap costume dragged her down the alleyway they were next to. He threw her against a wall and stood over her, smiling pervertedly.

"You vicious assailant! What will thou do to me?" asked Olive, rubbing the graze on her elbow. The ugly old man picked her up evilly, an evil look in his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO PUT MY PENCIL IN YOUR SHARPENER **(A/N lol that's so original like, innit?)**!" he told her, undoing his pencil case.

"No!" shouted Olive, struggling to break free. "I was reserving my sharpener for a special pencil!"

The man in the tacky outfit ignored her, unzipping his smelly pencil case. He was about to undo her pencil case when he suddenly got kicked in the head and fell on the ground. Olive gasped loudly, madly blinking her eyes. What a stroke of luck!

"Are you okay?" Leonardo, the oldest and sexiest brother, asked, concerned.

"OF COURSE SHE IS NOT THAT GUY TRIED TO-" a cat meowed as he said the next word (**A/N lmao see how I avoided saying rape) **"-HER!" shouted Raphael, the next oldest and nearly as sexy brother, punching the wall to show how angry he was.

"But we saved her and stuff, cowabunga!" Michelangelo, the youngest and next sexiest brother, said. He got out a piece of pizza from under his shell and began to eat it. "Isn't that all that matters, cowabunga?"

"Affirmative," Donatello, the third oldest and least sexiest brother (**A/N but he is still sexy2!)** stated in an English accent. "At this instant pray, youthful individual, and inform us what conspired at this juncture."

"I was returning to my residence when a nauseating male assaulted me unexpectedly," explained Olive, still trembling because she was totally scared.

"Wow, that sucks, cowabunga," Mickey (**A/N that's what it's shortened to lol. Shortening it to Mikey or Mike would be sooooooo dumb) **said sadly. "I'm glad we came here on time because it would have broken my heart if a beautiful girl like you got hurt, cowabunga."

"Are you hurt?" asked Don, all sweet-like.

Olive showed them the graze on her elbow.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF SHE DOESN'T GET MEDICAL ATTENTION!" yelled Leo, picking her up and holding her like a groom holds his bride. "LET'S TAKE HER TO THE LAIR!"

Leo's POV

Oh my god she is going to die if she doesn't get medical attention. I hope she makes it. I can see blood on her elbow! Her beautiful elbow! I would love to kiss her elbow or even her face… OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING? I can't be falling in love with her already… We've only just met her!

Ralph's POV

I AM SO CROSS. HOW COULD THAT JERK TRY AND HURT HER? SHE LOOKS SO NICE AND STUFF. WAIT AM I IN LOVE WITH HER? WE HAVE JUST MET. WHAT THE SHELL? I LIKE SHORT WORDS. I THINK I WILL GO KICK THAT CAT THAT IS NEAR THAT BIN TO TAKE OUT MY RAGE.

Don's POV

Olive is so fine-looking that Microsoft Word does not encompass any prose that can illustrate her sufficiently. Compared to her, April gives the impression of being a vagabond that's been rotating in mire. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet (**A/N I'm so cool quoting Dickens :D xD :3)**.

Mickey's POV

Cowabunga! Pizza! Comics! Video games! Cowabunga! (**A/N He is so stupid but he is FUNNEH!)**

Normal POV

They took her to their lair and put her on the couch. It was so amazing. There were ten billion TVs, fifteen sofas, a chocolate waterfall and a _talking monkey. _There was lots of other stuff too that you would see in a celebrity's mansion. It was in the sewers, which was icky, but Olive was a very tolerant person and didn't complain like most people would (**A/N She is SPECIAL, remember?)**.

While Don attached her to a life support machine, everyone talked to Olive so they could find out more about her.

"So your full name is Olive Wingardium Skye Destiny Hope Raven Mari Su Yumi Heart, cowabunga?" said Mickey, smiling at her awesome name.

She nodded. "It is indeed."

"And you are also a rainbow belt at karate (**A/N I know it's not real, but you see she was so good at it they had to make it just for her)**?" asked Leo, impressed. "Wow, that's amazing. We should spar some time." He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "And maybe some other stuff." He winked at her.

"I beg your pardon; however, you did not notify us on why you are not distressed by our outward show," Don said. "We are colossal terrapins."

Olive shrugged, the answer so clear to her. "It is not the exterior that formulates who an individual is; it is the interior that does."

"HEY. DO YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH US? WE COULD DO WITH A BABE WHO FIGHTS GOOD AND THINKS GOOD!" Ralph shouted, punching one of the walls of the lair.

Olive couldn't believe it. All her life, she had lived with her adopted father (**A/N She was orphaned when she was two because her parents died)**. Her adopted father had beat her and called her names like 'ugly' and 'freak'. She couldn't believe that she was being let into this loving family. "I would love to be in your family unit!"

"Let's tell Splinter," said Leo. "I'm sure he'll be so pleased we brought a girl from a training run here so she can live with us."

They went to the meditation room, knowing that Splinter was in there. He was.

Splinter was sitting in there with the Ancient One and Radical (**A/N I'm so cool using obscure characters)**. They were surrounded by candles and were smoking WEED and other drugs. Also, April and Angel were holding onto the rat's arms, wearing only their underwear. Splinter blew out a puff of blue smoke and looked at his sons over his sunglasses.

"Master Splinter," started Don, but Splinter rudely interrupted.

"Yo yo, dat's not ma name," he said in a gangster voice.

Don sighed. "… Splintah brov… We stumbled upon this miraculous lass on the streets. Can she reside with us?"

"NO!" Splinter jumped to his feet and ran towards Olive. He punched her. "You might fall in love with her as she is so beautiful, blood. None of you are allowed to have girlfriends until you are fifty!"

"YOU MAKE HER HURT!" screamed Ralph, strangling Klunk. "I KILL YOU. I DON'T CARE THAT YOU RAISED US."

Splinter stuck out his hand. Ralph suddenly flew backwards and hit a wall. Then, Splinter narrowed his eyes at Don. Don began to float and after he floated he fell on the ground. Mickey's fist punched his face involuntarily. Splinter was about to hurt Leo when Olive jumped to her feet and began fighting Splinter.

He tried to strike her but she was too fast. She began punching him and Splinter's body couldn't take her strength. He fell onto the ground, unconscious. Then, she used her fire element (**A/N She is secretly a fire mage)** and set him alight. Then, he died. Everyone laughed.

"Wow, Olive, you saved us," Leo said, before kissing her. She kissed him back and they were about to do more when the Foot stormed in.

The Shredder came forwards, looking all superior like, before seeing Olive. He gasped and pointed at her. "Daughter?"

"What?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What, cowabunga?"

"WHAT?"

"I apologize. I should have revealed this previously." Olive gazed at the turtles with sadness in her eyes. "I was discovered on the streets by none other than Oroku Saki. Karai, my sister, and I were brought up by him. He cared more about Karai than me and abused me. I… I wanted to escape them."

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you," Leo told her protectively. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I am no longer your offspring," Olive told the Shredder in a low voice. "You twisted, malevolent man… "

The Shredder giggled like a schoolgirl. "You flatter me. Now, ninjas kill them!"

Everyone began to fight each other. Karai began to fight Leo.

"I hate you," Karai told him. "You sent my evil father to an icy asteroid so you could save millions of lives. Now I must kill you. DIE DIE!" (**A/N omg I hate her so much!H! why can't people see she hates the turtles and IS EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! She stabbed Leo! Omg I like cried when she did that also she looks like a man)**

Karai began to try and stab him with her sword but she was such a terrible fighter that she missed completely. In fact, she stabbed herself and began to bleed. "Ah! I'm bleeding!"

"lol serves you right, biatch," said Leo, stamping on her head.

Karai began to scream, "I'm so weak and puny! I will get revenge on you turtles!"

She died.

Meanwhile, the Shredder and Bishop (**A/N He came too) **were fighting Olive. Olive was about to win when Bishop sprayed her with a mysterious green gas. She fell to the ground, her skin burning.

"Now, Bishop, it's time to do our evil friendship dance!" the Shredder said to Bishop, his best friend (**A/N I know in the show they don't act like friends, but this is my fanfiction and I'll write it how I like113trt3q)**.

Agent Bishop and the Shredder began dancing to caramelldansen.

"We'll save you!" shouted Leo heroically. The four turtles ran towards the two villains (**A/N All the Foot ninjas were dead) **and turned into dragons. Then, they ate them. The turtles turned back to normal.

"WE WON!" boomed Ralph, who didn't harm anyone or anything because he wasn't angry for once.

"Yes," Leo said, "now we can- oh my god! Traximus is raping Olive!" (**A/N Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

Traximus got off of Olive. He grinned. "Ha ha."

Ralph growled and ripped his head off.

"Are you okay, cowabunga?" asked Mickey.

"YES," screamed Ralph, throwing one of the TVs at Don.

"I wasn't asking you, cowabunga! I was asking Olive, cowabunga!" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I am satisfactory," mumbled Olive. She suddenly turned green and turned into a mutant turtle. She gasped. "What has befallen onto me?"

"It ought to have been the emerald gas Bishop showered you with!" proclaimed Don. "It transformed you into a turtle similar to us."

So with the Shredder and Bishop dead, Olive and the other turtles could live in peace, underground. Then, after two hours…

"Olive." Leo grabbed Olive's hands. Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner, which was pizza. "You are smart, beautiful and a good fighter… I love you. Will you be my-?"

CRASH!

A female turtle broke the lair's wall and walked in. Her mask was a dark red colour and she was holding a pair of sai. She looked angry. "BISHOP CLONED ME FROM RALPH'S DNA AND SENT ME HERE TO KILL YOU." (**A/N She is a bit smarter than Ralph so can say two syllable words)**

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" asked Ralph, chopping the table in two.

"RACHEL," she said, stamping her foot and making a hole in the ground. "BUT YOU CAN CALL ME RACH."

"RACH. DON'T KILL US. DON'T BE BAD. YOU LOOK NICE AND I LOVE YOU," bellowed Ralph, twisting Mickey's arm.

"OKAY," she screamed, stabbing their dinner with her sai. She used her weapon as a fork and began to eat some pizza.

"Olive, will you marry me?" asked Leo.

"Sure," Olive responded.

Mickey and Don were sad because they didn't have a girlfriend, so Mickey asked Don if he would like to be his boyfriend. Don said yes and they kissed and made future plans.

"Guys." April came in, wearing her yellow suit. Angel was next to her, wearing emo clothes because she had become a goth. "Angel's my new girlfriend." (**A/N I know April's meant to go out with Casey but see Casey had an affair and is now going out with Nobody the superhero)**

They made out.

"Congrats," said Olive. Everyone else said so too.

There were some footsteps and two turtle girls came in. Olive gestured towards them. "These are my sisters, Milly and Donna."

Mickey and Don broke up so they could start dating Olive's sisters. Everyone went away to their rooms with their girlfriends. There, the girls sharpened the boys' pencils under the covers and fireworks shot out like in Sims 2. Everyone gasped because the feeling was so amazing and they got all sweaty and stuff. Afterwards, they fell asleep, thinking NOTHING could have gone wrong...

TMNTNMT

"We have some news…" the four teenagers said at the same time. "… We're pregnant!"

"WHOA IS THAT POSSIBLE?" shouted the other four teenagers.

"There is a likelihood in everything," Don said, rubbing his bump. He couldn't believe that he and his brothers were pregnant.

"Well… We're pregnant too," said the girls.

"THIS IS GREAT!" shouted Ralph, headbutting Leo. "WE CAN ALL GO SHOP FOR KID THINGS."

"That's great!" said Donna.

"Yeah, ninja time," said Milly.

"LET'S GO NOW," said Rachel, breaking a chair.

Nine days passed and they all gave birth. They were so cute. Leo and Olive had Leo and Olive junior, Ralph and Rachel had Ralph and Rachel junior, Don and Donna had Don and Donna junior, and Mickey and Milly had Milly junior and George. The children were green but didn't have a shell and they had hair, as they were half human half turtle half Japanese. Luckily, there was enough room for all of them to live in.

Then, one fateful day…

Leo walked into the bathroom, his feet shuffling on the ground. He always got up first and was going to have a shower (**A/N the sewers are dirty ya know)**. He looked in the mirror and screamed. Don ran in. "What occurred, Leo?" "Don, look in the mirror," said Leo. Don did so. "Whoa? How did this come about?" "I don't know. It looks like we all turned into humans." "Let's arouse the others." "Okay."

Soon, everyone was awake. They had all somehow turned into humans overnight! Leo had blue spiky hair, Ralph had a red Mohawk, Don had neat purple hair and Mickey had orange hair that went all down his back. Donna had curly purple hair, Rachel had short spiky red hair, Milly had orange hair in plaits and Olive had wavy blue hair. All the children looked like smaller versions of their parents.

"Let's live in New York," said Donna.

They left the sewers and moved into a row of houses so they could all hang out together all the time. They had to go to high school because they didn't have a proper education, but they were the smartest in their class and everyone wanted to be friends with them. After they graduated, they made a band.

One day the boys decided to play a song for their fiancées. Leo played the guitar, Ralph played the bass guitar, Mickey played the drums and Don sang.

The girls returned from their jobs as an astronaut and a doctor and heard them start to play.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Donna swooned at Don's voice, her heart thumping lovingly.

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go_

Olive fondly remembered the time when Splinter had tried to kill her and they had killed him instead.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Rachel grinned, remembering how she had quit Bishop so she could live with Ralph.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Milly giggled, remembering when she and Mickey had broken into Stockman's garden and stolen all of his garden gnomes.

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you _

The girls screamed, hugging their lovers and crying tears of joy (**A/N omg when I wrote this I cried for hours!"1)**. The boys cried too, but they were manly tears so it didn't matter.

"You were wonderful!" said Donna, kissing Don on her cheek.

"You were amazing, ninja time!" said Milly, tickling Mickey's chest.

"You were outstanding!" said Olive, wrapping her arms around Leo's torso.

"YOU WERE GOOD!" said Rachel, punching Ralph in the face.

"You were awesome!" said the Ultimate Ninja. Everyone looked at him in horror because he was a bad guy.

"I'm going to kill you, Leo!" he said. He got out a gun and aimed it at Leo's head. "I will finally prove that I'm better than you lol lol lol."

The bullet came out of the gun but just before it hit Leo, someone jumped in the way and got shot. While they were bleeding on the floor, Rachel used her earth elemental powers to turn the Ultimate Ninja to stone. Then, He exploded.

He died.

"Who saved me?" asked Leo. "I want to thank them."

They looked down and saw that it was Splinter! (**A/N It couldn't have been any of the OCs because this is true love and you can't break true love by killing them! That would be a lame story)**

"MASTER SPLINTAAAAH!" shouted everyone.

"I couldn't let any of you die," explained Splinter wisely. "You have children and lives to live. I am just an old fool."

"No! Don't die!" cried Donna, even though she didn't know him, she knew he was a wise man (**A/N He had turned into a human too)**.

Splinter coughed and raised a hand upwards. "I… I will be waiting for you… in… Heaven."

He died.

Everyone cried for a few minutes. Then, Don remembered he had some turkey in the oven still so he went to take it out. Everyone followed him and had some dinner. It was so tasty, they felt better.

All of a sudden, Doctor Chaplin ran into the room. He got out a laser and shot Olive with it. She fell unconscious. Leo was so angry, he got out his katana and stabbed Chaplin with it.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as Chaplin died.

"You… killed Karai…" Chaplin gargled. "And I… I… Because of you… I didn't get this month's pay check."

He died.

Olive woke up. "Argh…"

"Olive, are you in a high-quality condition?" asked Don, concerned. She didn't look very well.

"I can't remember who I am," she said, "or who any of you are."

Leo was heartbroken. His true love didn't know who he was. It was as if a large chunk of him was missing. He mind didn't work properly and he couldn't think straight. He ran out of the room angstly. He blamed himself for what had happened. He had failed everyone. He didn't deserve to live. He got out his sword and stabbed himself, crying tears of blood.

Meanwhile, back with the others…

"April Fools!" said Olive. "I really recognize who each and every one of you."

"THAT WAS FUNNY!" said Rachel, laughing with everyone else.

They all decided to go to a nightclub. On the way out, they saw Leo's dead body.

"NO!" shouted Olive, dropping to her knees and cradling him. "My fiancé… He has committed suicide."

Everyone cried. Leo had had so much going for him. His departure had made everyone really sad and they didn't think that they would ever get over his death.

A portal appeared, and four turtles walked out of it. They looked like what the other turtles had looked like before they had become human.

"We're from another universe," explained Leo 2. "Don 2 was showing us his new invention but we appeared here."

"It is unfeasible for us to return," added Don 2 sadly.

"Oh, you can live with us, cowabunga," said Mickey.

Suddenly, Ralph turned into a child.

"Sorry, that is a consequence of our teleporter," explained Don 2.

"DON'T WORRY. I CAN JUST DATE RALPH 2," shouted Rachel, kissing Ralph 2 passionately. "RALPH CAN BE LIKE ONE OF OUR CHILDREN!"

Leo 2 saw that Olive was sad and began to comfort her. They locked eyes and began kissing each other, realizing that true love never ends. Leo's body melted and disappeared out of sight.

"I think we're ready to get married, ninja time," said Milly. Everyone nodded.

They all went to the church so they could get married.

"Do you women take these men to be your lawful wedded husbands?" asked Splinter, who was a part-time minster.

"Ya."

"Do you men take these women to be your lawful wedded husbands?" asked Splinter.

"Ya."

"You may kiss the- AH!" A boulder fell on Splinter.

He died.

Everyone looked at the door.

It was… Renet! She was holding a remote that had made the boulder drop. She said, "I am being controlled by Leatherhead."

"Leatherhead?" No one understood.

"Yeah, he's evil now. He works for the Shredder now." Renet had a heart attack. (**A/N They can happen at any time)**

She died.**  
**

Everyone was silent, but then they went home to their children.

Many years passed when a fluffy white man came to visit them.

"I am God," said the man. "I have been watching you and I think you should become Gods as well."

"Okay, turtle power," said Mickey 2 (**A/N He is going out with Don 2)**.

So they all went to live in Heaven. Leo 2 was the God of Wisdom, Olive was the Goddess of Beauty, Don was the God of Science, Donna was the Goddess of Maths, Ralph 2 was the God of Power, Rachel was the Goddess of Strength, Mickey was the God of Food, Milly was the Goddess of Video games, Don 2 was the God of English and Mickey 2 was the God of TV. The children were the Gods of everything else. (**A/N Splinter isn't there because he is still alive)**

"We are immortal, which indicates that we can subsist together forever," said Olive, kissing Leo 2.

Leo 2 nodded, holding her hand. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Everyone was happy except the children, because they would never be old enough to drive or drink alcohol.

THE END!

* * *

**... This is a parody and if you think this is a serious fanfiction, you should feel bad.**

**Count the clichés.**


End file.
